


A Kaspar in a dress

by Definitely_18



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: everyone's probably OOC, just kaspar crossdressing and being embarrassed, margarita proud of her work, they're KIDS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Definitely_18/pseuds/Definitely_18
Summary: Adam Moonlit had an alias and pretended to be someone to trick someone, Karchess Crim crossdressed, Carlos Marlon changed his face and pretended to be someone else, Kyle Marlon pretended to be a commoner and lies about his age, Kaidor Blankenheim changed his face and pretended to be someone else. Aside from being Kaito and suffering, most KAITO characters seem to have some sort of a disguise. So what about the other characters? Well, I'm writing about it here but it's only one because I don't know where else the others would be.
Relationships: Kaspar Blankenheim/Margarita Blankenheim
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	A Kaspar in a dress

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write Kaspar wearing a dress and having pigtails. There's not much logic here since surely noble children have maids to help them put on clothes and what not but let's ignore it.

"Is this necessary...?" A boy with blue hair asked a girl with blue-green hair done in twin tails. The young girl nodded joyfully, collecting as much blue hair as she can. It wasn't a lot considering how short his hair was but was good enough to have a bit of hair tied up. She did the same to the other side, the boy just blushing hard. It was kinda hard tying up with the yellow ribbons she had but the hard work should pay off once she's done. Perhaps she should have used black ones instead of yellow? Or maybe pink would go well. Well, too late to turn back now.

The girl moved back to admire her work, smiling widely at him. With a red blush on his face, he averted his eyes elsewhere, unable to face her. He was ready to have her tea party and get it over with. Unfortunately, she dragged him to the mirror so he can see himself. "See! You look so cute!" She clapped her hands at how pretty he looked. She was right to choose a pale blue frilly dress with white trimmings for him and bringing it to him. There's even a white bow as a collar to go well with it. She noticed he still refused to look at himself, facing anywhere but the mirror and her. 

"Don't... don't you want to see?" She asked in a sad tone. A sigh was let out and the boy turned around slowly, hesitating to look at the mirror. He blushed even harder as if possible. Taking a glimpse at her, she looked eager as though wanting to hear his opinions. "... It... it's ni-nice..." He muttered, crying mentally at his ruined pride. He was fine with the tea parties but why does he have to wear this?! A dress with frills that barely reached his knees! And his hair in pigtails! At least he was wearing his pants. What does she want...? He knows nothing but he does know that wearing a dress is weird along with wearing pigtails. 

As he was busy having a monologue, the girl went through his wardrobe and decided to try to put on one of his outfits. There were quite a number of shirts and pants but she feels like just wearing a shirt. "Kaspar! Which one would suit me well?" She asked holding onto the white and blue shirts. She was rather a bit bored with tea parties and surely Kaspar would be too so she thought she would spice things up with a hero and princess play but with a twist. He would be the princess and she would be his hero. It's more fun to be the hero anyway. 

Kaspar stared at her in disbelief. He, a boy in his early teens, is wearing a dress of hers and pigtails by the demand of a girl 5 years younger than him. She, whose age is a single digit, is asking him which of his shirts she should wear. How much of his pride is he going to sacrifice today?! All this just to get a wife when he gets older! He should answer to keep her interested in him. Margarita does come from a rich family after all and is kinda cuter than the other girls. "That one. It goes well with the black tie I have." He pointed to a shirt. She beamed and tried to find a black tie. Sighing, he decided to find it. Better to get this over and done with. 

"I'll find the black tie. You change while I'm finding it." He said, opening a drawer. She nodded and changed behind him. It didn't take long to find a black tie but he was sure she couldn't be done changing. Wait, was she wearing a dress? Wouldn't she need pants too? No, shorts would fit her better given how short she is compared to him. Or maybe she's wearing a skirt so she just has to change her blouse. The sleeves would be too long for her so he'll have to roll it up for her. Can she do the buttons? Maybe he should help but it's rude to see a lady changing. She's not a lady. She's a girl so he can help. "Need help?" He asked, turning around. Thankfully she was almost done putting on the last buttons but it is rather strange to see her wearing his shirt. Not as strange as him being in this state. 

He made a simple bow out of his tie around her neck like how he wears it, making sure it wasn't too tight. He doesn't want to be deemed as a murderer because he accidentally tied it too tight. "Is it too tight?" He questioned after he was done. She smiled, "It's okay. I can breathe." Thank goodness he's not going to become a murderer. He hasn't bought all he wants anyway. Oh right, what does she even want to do anyway? 

"Do you have a sword?" was a question he did not expect to hear from a young girl. Oh no. She wants to play hero and princess but he's the princess! No no no. He thought they're gonna have a tea party like usual not this! No! He's not going out like this! What if the servants saw him like this?! It'll be a massive blow to his ruining pride. He shook his head and with dread, he asked," Are we going to play... hero and princess?" She nodded happily, oblivious to his suffering. He spend the rest of the day convincing Margarita not to play and to his relief, they talked about anything under the sun so they never left the bedroom. 

"Margarita, it's ti-" Karl cut himself off when he saw the kids. Kaspar froze in the middle of trying to take off the ribbons on his hair, with a pale blue frilly dress laying on his bed, while Margarita was dusting her skirt. His son dare not to turn around. "Sorry." The man shut the door quickly, unable to believe what he just saw. A small smile appeared on his face as he reminisced the memories of the time he spent with his older brother when they were in their youth. But a small ping of sadness hit him. He has not seen his brother ever since he was entrusted with Kaspar. A voice interrupted his thoughts. 

"Okay we're done." Kaspar called out curtly behind the door. He opened the door to see his son and Margarita standing before him, ready to leave. The boy refused to look straight while the girl was smiling innocently. Turning around to hide a smirk, he guided them to the entrance for Margarita to leave. The kids waved farewell and they were left alone. This is going to be fun. 

"So would you like to tell me what you were doing with Margarita today, son?" He smirked more at the sight of Kaspar blushing and turning his head away from him. "J-just... same the same as usual." A reply was given. Karl let out a chuckle. Maybe he should tell him a story of his childhood. Maybe it was a secret tradition every Blankenheim head did crossdress once or changed their identity in their lives for various reasons. 

Maybe... every blue haired man had some kind of disguise once in their lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end this well so yeah. Not sure how Kai would obey this disguise pattern that every Kaito character does.


End file.
